


it takes some old to make you young

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: It’s Kimi’s 41st birthday and Seb promises to do anything Kimi wants. And what Kimi wants is for Seb to fuck him.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	it takes some old to make you young

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping for many more years with Kimi in F1 🥳

“Hmpf, lemme sleep.”

“Oh come on, it’s your birthday! Time to wake up.”

“Leave me alone,” Kimi grumbles from under the covers.

“You’re 41 now, Kimi. You’re not going to get any younger by just sleeping the days away, you old man.” 

That makes Kimi shift towards Sebastian and open his eyes. He squints at Seb and asks, “who you calling old?” 

Seb just grins big at him and shrugs. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Kimi, watching him with amused eyes. 

“I have made plans for this day to celebrate your birthday, Kimi,” he says smiling.

“What kind of plans?” Kimi asks suspicious. Seb knows Kimi doesn’t want any big celebrations or god forbid, a surprise party. He just wants to be alone with Seb. Maybe eat some cake and have dinner delivered at home. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t involve anyone but us,” Seb assures him. Then Seb gets under the covers with Kimi, plastering himself against him, stroking his hand on Kimi’s chest, pinching a nipple playfully. Kimi’s breath hitches a little and Seb hears it. His eyes sparkle as he looks at Kimi and he starts to kiss Kimi’s face all over and he ends with a peck on Kimi’s lips. 

“Lemme see you,” Seb says and throws the covers off of both of them and his eyes glide over Kimi’s naked body appreciatively. “Not bad for an old man like you,” he grins, biting his lip for show. 

Kimi just shakes his head and smiles fondly. “A good thing this old man likes brats like you, then.” 

Seb lets out a laugh and kisses Kimi again. “Don’t you want to know what my plans are?”

“As long as it involves this bed, you and sex, I really don’t care Seb,” Kimi says, tugging Seb closer to him, his hands everywhere over Seb’s body. 

“Good thing I planned just that then,” Seb breaths out. “I was planning to let you do anything you wanted to me.”

That makes Kimi stop his hands and look at Seb with wide eyes. “Anything I want, huh?”

“Yep. It’s your day, you get to decide.”

Kimi seems to be thinking about it for a second while Seb looks at him as he strokes his fingers through Kimi’s hair. “Ok. Alright. What if I want you to fuck me?”

Seb raises an eyebrow, not believing his luck. “You want that, Kimi?” he asks.

Kimi nods, almost shyly. They don’t do this a lot. Ever since they got together, Kimi always tops and Seb always bottoms. And they are both absolutely fine with that. Seb just prefers and loves to be fucked and Kimi is a natural top who does a damn fine job at fucking Sebastian. It’s not like they never have switched things up before. Seb gets to fuck Kimi occasionally and those rare moments are always very special between them. And it touches Seb that Kimi wants to have that now, on his birthday. 

“Ok. Ok, I’ll take care of you Kimi, I promise,” Seb murmurs into Kimi’s neck, hugging him close. “I want to suck you first though,” he says as he kisses his way down Kimi’s body, sucking and licking the skin, pausing at a nipple. Kimi groans and tangles his hands in Seb’s hair, gently applying pressure to keep going downwards. 

Smiling up at Kimi, Seb continues his path down and when he arrives where Kimi wants him the most, he is greeted with a half hard dick already. Seb really loves that cock, it has given him so much pleasure over the years. He kisses the tip and wraps a hand around it, feeling it harden further quickly with his touch. Kimi moans quietly, looking down at Sebastian with anticipation clear on his face and Seb loves him vulnerable like this. 

Seb sucks the head of Kimi’s dick in his mouth, tonguing the slit and then taking him in deeper. Kimi’s grip in his hair tightens and he tries to guide Sebastian, still wanting the control over the situation. Seb smirks around his mouth full, Kimi is so predictable. He vows to make Kimi lose that control by the time he’s done with him. Seb pulls off for a moment to get the lube that’s still on the nightstand from the night before, when Kimi fucked Seb so hard he had come untouched and made a mess of the sheets, causing Kimi to change the bedsheets before they could sleep.

Opening the tube, he pours some lube on his fingers and as he takes Kimi in his mouth again, his wet fingers creep towards Kimi’s hole, teasing his entrance. Kimi’s spreads his legs a bit wider, giving Seb more room to move. Seb looks up to see if Kimi is doing ok and sees that Kimi has his head thrown back and his eyes are closed. He looks like he’s enjoying himself and Seb is happy for it.

Still watching Kimi carefully, Seb pushes a fingertip inside and watches as Kimi’s mouth opens on a gasp. He begins to prepare Kimi thoroughly, adding a finger when he thinks Kimi can take it and keeps sucking his dick. Soon Kimi begins to push back against the fingers, clearly wanting more and Seb gives it to him. It’s his birthday after all. 

Kimi is a shivering mess already and Seb loves him like this. His fingers find Kimi’s prostate and Kimi cries out, his hips buck up involuntarily, almost choking Seb in the process. Seb pulls off, coughing and Kimi sheepishly apologizes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide. 

Seb laughs out loud and gets up to kiss Kimi on the lips. Kimi shifts his arm to look at Seb, an embarrassed look on his face. 

“It’s ok, I like to have that effect on you,” he smiles. 

Kimi smiles back and pulls him closer, kissing Seb deeply. Then he says, “I’m ready, Seb. Don’t wanna wait anymore.” 

“Yeah, me neither. Get on your hands and knees,” Seb instructs, helping Kimi to get in position. Kimi gets on all fours before him, leaning on his elbows, arching his back a little and pushing his ass out. Seb wonders if it’s really Kimi’s birthday or did they get it confused with Seb’s? Because Kimi looks like an image just right out of Seb’s fantasies. 

“Fuck Kimi, you look _so_ good like this,” he breaths, his hands reaching out for the round globes and giving them a squeeze. 

“Fuck me, Seb,” Kimi mumbles into the pillow he’s got his face pressed in to. 

Seb searches for the lube that has gotten lost in the sheets somewhere. When he finds it, he hurries to coat his own leaking cock with it and he moans as he touches himself. He can’t wait to bury himself into Kimi’s tight heat. He guides his dick to Kimi’s hole, teasing him as he rubs against the opening. 

“Ready?” Sebastian asks, breathless already. 

“Yeah,” Kimi almost whines. “Yes Seb, _please_ , come on, just fuck me, I’m ready.”

The plea makes Seb even harder since Kimi almost never begs. Seb’s dick breaches the hole and he slides inside easily, having prepared Kimi good. Kimi gasps into the pillow, clenching tightly around Seb. Sebastian’s hands slide from Kimi’s hips to his ass, kneading the flesh to try to calm himself and Kimi down a bit. It’s already so _good_ and he really doesn’t want to come yet. 

“Ok?” Seb asks. 

He watches as Kimi nods and pushes himself back onto Seb’s cock, silently begging him to continue. Seb pulls back with just the head of his cock still inside and then thrusts back in slowly and deeply, all the way in, repeating the movements several times. Kimi is moaning and his hands are fisting the sheets tightly, shuddering everytime Seb thrusts home. Seb feels proud to reduce his tough Kimi to this moaning, trembling mess and he doubles his efforts to hear more of Kimi’s pleasure. 

He pulls Kimi up on his knees and presses him against his own chest. He holds Kimi close to him with one hand on his hip and the other securely around his chest. Kimi rests his head back on Seb’s shoulder, his hands holding on to Seb’s thighs. Seb begins to thrust again and looks over Kimi’s shoulder to see his leaking dick swing around with every thrust Seb makes. It’s such a hot sight and Seb just has to touch Kimi so the hand that was on Kimi’s hip slides towards his dick and Seb wraps his hand around it. 

Kimi groans at the touch and he whimpers when Seb strokes his hand up and down in the same rhythm his cock is fucking inside. Seb buries his head in Kimi’s neck and starts kissing and sucking the skin there, trying to distract himself because it feels so good and he’s so close to coming already. Kimi feels perfect around him and the way he reacts to Seb’s touches and fucking is threatening to be too much. 

“Seb...Seb, I want-” Kimi starts to say but stops to moan when Seb pounds in particularly deep, hitting his sweet spot just right. 

“What? Tell me, anything Kimi, I’ll do anything...” 

Kimi claws at Seb’s thighs now, bucking back against him desperately. “Ugh... fuck Seb, I want to see you. Lemme see you.” 

With some difficulty - he really doesn’t want to pull out of Kimi’s warmth - Seb pulls himself back and Kimi looks devastatingly beautiful when he turns himself around and settles on his back. His pale blue eyes are spitting fire, full of desire. His lips are red and shiny from having bitten on them a lot and his hair is a beautiful mess. He spreads his legs invitingly and Seb slots himself in between them, pushing Kimi’s thighs back and open for him. He looks into Kimi’s eyes and murmurs, “I love you so much,” and Kimi cries out when Seb slides inside again, all the way in until his balls touch Kimi’s ass. Seb pauses and watches Kimi struggle to keep it together. Kimi’s control is slowly slipping away from him and Seb loves to see it. 

While he loves to tease Kimi and make him wait for release, he knows this is going to be over soon. Kimi is throbbing with the need to come and Seb is too, his own cock dribbling precome inside of Kimi. He kisses Kimi as he starts to thrust again, his rhythm getting stronger and deeper, pounding Kimi into the mattress. Kimi scratches his nails on Seb’s back, barely holding on and he’s constantly moaning and whimpering now, losing that control just like Seb wanted him to. 

“Are you close, Kimi?” Seb pants. 

“Yes... fuck yes, Seb, _please_ make me come, I wanna come,” Kimi whines, throwing his head back and baring his throat for Seb. Seb immediately latches on with his lips and teeth, biting and nibbling the skin as he wraps his fingers around Kimi again. He feels Kimi’s dick jerking in his fist and he barely has to stroke twice before Kimi moans long and loud, coming in spurts all over Seb’s hand and his own stomach, his hole tightening around Sebastian. 

Seb watches Kimi come in awe, he looks so beautiful and Seb loves him so much. Kimi trembles in his arms and he looks at Seb with dazed eyes, not fully back from his pleasure filled high yet. Seb continues to fuck him, wanting, _needing_ to come himself. 

Kimi is slowly coming back from his high and he throws his arms around Seb’s neck, pulling him closer, wanting a kiss. Their lips touch and it’s barely a kiss, they’re just panting against each other’s mouths. But it’s all Seb can do, he’s getting so close and Kimi just feels so good around him. 

“I love you, Seb. I want you to come in me now,” Kimi whispers against his lips. 

The sweet request is all Seb needs to come and the orgasm spreads through his whole body. He moans and pants as he comes inside of Kimi, the older man holding him close and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

When he feels like he can function again, he pulls himself off of Kimi a bit and looks at him with a goofy smile on his face. 

“Was that any good for your birthday?” he asks Kimi. 

“I guess,” Kimi teases him. “It was passable.” 

Seb kisses him and then pulls out. While Seb loves it when Kimi comes inside of him, Kimi doesn’t like the feeling of being filled at all and he wrinkles his nose with disgust. Seb laughs and hurries to get a wet towel to clean him up. 

Once they’re both clean, Seb cuddles up to Kimi, his head resting on Kimi’s chest. 

“Want to go for some cake later?” he asks Kimi, his fingers playing absentmindedly with one of Kimi’s nipples. 

“Maybe. I want to fuck you first though.” 

Seb looks up at Kimi and sees a wicked glint in his eyes. 

“You wanna go again?” he asks and he sits up to look at Kimi with a grin on his lips. 

“Sure. You said anything I wanted, right?”

“Yes. Yes I did. Happy birthday, Kimi,” he says joyfully. 

“It sure is,” Kimi replies, smirking as he pushes Seb on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly when I saw it was Kimi’s birthday today. Hope it’s not too bad!


End file.
